This invention relates to a printing apparatus, which in the embodiment described, relates to a printer which is incorporated in a support body which is movable between an operative or home position and an accessing position from which the accessing of printing media and easy maintenance of the printer can be effected.
The particular environment selected to portray this invention relates generally to business equipment, and more particularly, it relates to a journal printer, for example. Very generally, a journal printer is an apparatus which reads data on documents such as checks and prints the data read or entries on a medium such as a journal tape to provide a permanent record of the entries in much the same manner as does an "adding machine tape".
Some of the problems associated with prior art, journal printers are that:
1. Some are slow in speed.
2. Some are very noisy because they utilize solenoid actuators in the associated printers.
3. The solenoid actuators mentioned have a high failure rate requiring excessive down time of the journal printer.
4. Some of the printers are so integrally formed as a part of the business machine itself that again, excessive down time for the business machine results when repair to the associated printer is required.